Fan fiction
Fan fiction is a type of fan labor that mirrors or tries to expand 's universe by creating new prose stories about the show's characters, new "non-canon" characters, or both. Short stories are the most common, but novellas and novel-length works also exist, some of which have become popular enough to spawn numerous derivative works of their own (e.g. Fallout: Equestria and Past Sins). Fan fictions can attempt to come reasonably close to "canon" (the fictional history and characterizations presented in the show), or they can create an alternate universe which deviates significantly from the show. They can remain generally family-friendly, or add adult themes to the pony universe not present in the original show. Because the show is still ongoing, older stories frequently clash unintentionally with information established in later episodes. A common fan fiction genre is Human in Equestria, which depicts humans being teleported from Earth to Equestria, and their interactions with the Mane 6 and the other ponies of Equestria. In some instances, they are transformed into ponies, while in others they keep their normal form. In many fics, Celestia shows knowledge of the human race, but often views it with contempt due to its destructive nature; and there are some stories in which she outright despises the species as a whole. In many of these fics, the humans are eventually accepted by the population, and even gain Celestia's trust, before they are then forced to battle a threat capable of destroying Equestria. A good example of a Human in Equestria is The 7th Element, in which a human, turned into a Pegasus, enters a relationship with Rainbow Dash and becomes the 7th Element of Harmony. The Pony on Earth genre is basically Human in Equestria in reverse, with one of or all of the Mane 6 being teleported to the human world, usually as humans themselves, and the story describing their interactions with this world. A notable example of this genre is My Little Dashie, the story of how Rainbow Dash is transported as a filly to Earth and the main character raises her to adulthood. __TOC__ Fanfic repositories There are a number of websites that specialize in offering a space where authors can publish their work. Among them: *fanfiction.net *deviantArt *FIMFiction *Pony Fiction Archive *Wattpad Equestria Daily publicizes prose stories that meet their pre-readers' quality standards, but does not host them, linking instead to one of the sites above or Google Docs documents. Pony Fiction Vault, a sister site to the Pony Fiction Archive, hosts a selection of stories that were particularly well-received in a variety of formats and accompanied by interviews with the original authors. One Man's Pony Ramblings, the blog of pony fiction author Chris, hosts an ongoing series of reviews of stories with the 6-Star rating on Equestria Daily. Authors seeking to submit their stories to the larger repositories like Equestria Daily are often referred to fanfiction review communities such as MLPchan.net/fic/ where they can find reviewers to help them revise and edit their stories. Occasionally pony fan fiction, especially by bronies, tends to leak into other sites where it may not usually belong (such as the Fan-Ball wiki, for example). List of fanfic pages This is a list of articles on this wiki that cover fan fiction. Please create an article first before you add a new title to the list. See this page for how to use the icons. Note: default sorting discounts determiners; manual sorting includes them List of author pages This is a list of articles on this wiki that cover authors and works of theirs without a page of their own. Please create an article first before you add a new name to the list. See also *List of authors Fan fiction Category:Lists Category:Browse